narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hangaku Nakano
is a masterful samurai who traveled into the shinobi world in hopes of cleansing it. Purifying the evil wound left by Madara Uchiha's hatred. A pure heart, she left her home naive. During her first month, she came across a village being attacked. The Bandit force that equaled hundreds attempting to destroy. But before them stood a Man and his Dog. Together, they repelled this small militia. Killing their adversaries with an unseen ease. Hangaku had seen nothing like it. The tale of Konohagakure's One Tailed Dog Demon had yet to reach Iron. She felt inspired. Soon assisting this man known as Dan. She fought. Killing all she could while ignoring his warnings. He seemed to care for her, despite not knowing her. However, their numbers overwhelmed her. An arrow piercing cleanly through her neck. Hangaku watched as this man angered at her falling body. Consuming those who attacked his home. After the last bandit, Dan and Konmei approached her. Dan cradled her, tears streaming down his face. Konmei's fire proved futile. She passed after they exchanged names. Hangaku's face smiling, glad to know that someone like Dan existed. And that she spent her last minutes with him. Dan, in anger, attempted to revive her using his ancient blade, yet couldn't. Konmei revealed that the arrow used had a soul removal inscription upon it. Meant for Dan, they attempted to seal his soul and utilize it as their own personal weapon. In anger, Dan did the unthinkable. He summoned an Inugami and allowed it to possess her body. Hangaku's immense physical energy reacted and formed a new equilibrium. Effectively bringing her back to life. Although, not as Hangaku. This new girl possessed broken images of Hangaku's life. Believing herself to be Hangaku. Yet, upon seeing Dan she became convinced, since Hangaku's last feelings were utter safeness under Dan's watch, that Dan was her father. And began to follow him as such. Ever since then, Dan and Hangaku possessed a father daughter relationship. With Dan hoping to find Hangaku's soul so he can return it back to her. Appearance Personality Background Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Intelligence Monstrous Chakra Levels Hangaku is absolutely feared because of her innate levels of chakra which exceeds the average human exponentially. For unknown reasons, Gods blessed Hangaku with abundance but no control. Her energy since birth existed in a wild and unstable manner. And throughout her life, controlling and sustaining her energy remained an extremely difficult challenge. Even simple task such as water walking contained a certain level of danger. But with her chakra, she also held a very high potential as a warrior. But it was because of this volatile energy that she could not study under her grandfather, whose teachings required a mastery over chakra control. Something her brother possessed. In a moment of disappointment, her father mentored her. Choosing to help her utilize her energy for a variety of purposes....Used for a variety of reasons....Increase gravity... Physical Prowess Kenjutsu Master Bukijutsu Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia References